1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an image processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method, protocol and apparatus for transporting Advanced Video Coding (AVC) content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for lower bit-rates and higher video quality requires efficient use of bandwidth. To achieve these goals, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) created the ISO/IEC international Standards 11172 in 1991 (generally referred to as MPEG-1 format) and 13818 in 1995 (generally referred to as MPEG-2 format), which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. One goal of these standards is to establish a standard coding/decoding strategy with sufficient flexibility to accommodate a plurality of different applications and services such as desktop video publishing, video telephone, video conferencing, digital storage media and television broadcast.
The MPEG-1 and MPEG-2 standards have been very effective and have gained wide acceptance in many different implementations. Nevertheless a new coding standard has recently been adopted (2003/2004), i.e., ISO/IEC 14496-10/H.264 known as Advanced Video Coding (AVC). Similar to MPEG, AVC provides tremendous flexibility in various functions that can be implemented in an image processing system. The transport of the AVC content is an area that can be implemented using different schemes. However, the proper transport of the encoded content is an important aspect that affects the efficiency and performance of an encoding/decoding system.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method, protocol and apparatus for transporting Advanced Video Coding (AVC) content.